Mutilée
by EverLies
Summary: Qu'a enduré la Muette Rousse ? Quel genre de tortures a-t-elle subi ? Two Shot.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour !_

_Me revoilà avec un Two Shot sur la Muette Rousse sortit tout droit de mon imagination bizzaroïde ! _

_Le premier OS, s'apparentant plus à une sorte de Prologue est sur... Bah, vous verrez bien ! _

_Bonne Lecture !  
_

_Et reviewez, s'il vous plaît ! :D Même la plus petite review fait vraiment plaisir ! ^^_

* * *

Je suis poussée violemment dans ma cellule. Mon bourreau crie quelque chose, mais je ne le comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien, maintenant. Dans mon esprit, tout s'embrouille.

Le colosse m'attache. Je crois. C'est étrange, je ne ressens plus rien non plus. Je sais pourtant que j'ai été frappée, torturée, brulée, électrisée et fouettée, mais je n'ai aucune sensation. C'est comme si mon esprit s'était détaché de mon corps.

Je me souviens avoir eu mal, pourtant, lors de mes premiers jours dans ces cachots sombres et répugnants. Ils ont commencé par m'enfermer dans une grande pièce remplie d'eau. Puis, ils ont électrifié le tout. J'ai hurlé. J'ai pleuré. Je me souviens m'être frottée avec force. Je voulais arracher la peau de ce corps qui me faisait tellement souffrir. Je voulais mourir.

Je ne suis pourtant pas une personne qui s'abandonne facilement à la mort. J'avais connu beaucoup d'épreuves dans ma vie. J'ai été malmenée, je me suis rebellée contre le Capitole, je me suis enfuie. Je m'étais battue jusqu'au bout. Toujours. Mais, dans cette salle, dans cette horrible salle, j'avais voulu mourir. Ne plus jamais connaitre cette douleur qui vous ronge chaque parcelle de votre corps, qui détruit chaque fibre de votre âme. J'avais voulu tout abandonner. Lâcher prise. Mourir.

Lorsque je suis enfin sortie de la salle, j'ai longtemps prié pour ne plus jamais connaître cette souffrance. Mais les colosses m'y avaient ramenée, dans cette horrible pièce. Un nombre incalculable de fois.

Après m'avoir fait subir ces tortures, ils m'avaient fouettée violemment - je suis certaine que si je baisse mon regard, je pourrais voir de longues striures à peine cicatrisées à travers mes vêtements en lambeaux. Mais je n'en ai pas la force. Pas la force de baisser mon regard.

Je me rappelle m'être longtemps demandé chaque soir ce qui allait me tomber dessus le lendemain. Quelle sorte de torture j'allais subir. C'en était même devenu un jeu. Je croyais que j'allais devenir folle - je l'étais sûrement, en fait.

Quelques fois, je me pinçais, aussi. Doucement, en essayant de ne pas me faire trop mal. C'est étrange, mais le plus petit geste me faisait terriblement souffrir. Peut-être était-ce dû aux flagellations. Ou aux électrisations. Oui, en y repensant, c'était sûrement dû aux électrisations.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi je me pinçais. Je crois qu'au fond de moi, j'espérais que ça allait me réveiller, et que j'allais me retrouver chez moi saine et sauve. Mais, malheureusement, je pouvais me pincer autant de fois que je le voulais, je restais toujours dans ma cellule.

Je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon, mutilée par la souffrance et les tortures.


	2. Chapter 1

Une main s'abat lourdement sur moi, sans retenue, et me secoue dans tous les sens tandis qu'une vois m'hurle de me réveiller. Je grimace. Ça fait un mal de chien. J'aimerais pouvoir dire au colosse d'arrêter, d'enlever sa main de mon corps, maintenant que je suis réveillée, mais je ne peux pas. J'ouvre ma bouche, pourtant. Mais les mots refusent de sortir. Je suis trop faible. Trop faible pour parler. Ç'a quelque chose d'ironique, quand on y réfléchit bien. Être trop faible au point de ne plus pouvoir parler.

- Tu as de la visite, m'annonce le bourreau en ricanant.

De la visite ? En prison ? Voilà qui retient mon attention. Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait recevoir de la visite en cellule. Et surtout, je ne vois pas qui pourrait bien vouloir me rencontrer.

Colosse - je n'arrive pas à le surnommer autrement - s'empare de mon épaule et me force à me relever. Mais mes jambes flanchent et je me retrouve aussitôt à terre. Ce qui me vaut une gifle. Finalement, je parviens à me redresser, et mon gardien me pousse hors de la cellule.

Il me conduit à travers un large réseau souterrain que je ne connaissais pas. Mes jambes et ma tête me font terriblement souffrir.

Quelques fois, j'entends le rire sournois de mon bourreau, ce qui m'inquiète au plus haut point. Les seules fois où j'ai entendu Colosse ricaner, c'est lorsque j'allais expérimenter une nouvelle torture.

Finalement, après de longs mètres de souffrance, nous nous arrêtons devant une lourde porte de fer. Colosse la contemple longuement, me regarde, puis me souris. Ç'a sûrement dû être le spectacle le plus traumatisant de toute ma vie.

Lorsque mon bourreau ouvre la porte, je retiens ma respiration. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière, et je ne tiens pas à le savoir. Je ferme mes yeux. Je préfère retourner dans ma cellule, sombre à vous glacer le sang.

Malheureusement, on ne peut éviter l'inévitable.

La porte est ouverte, maintenant. Mais mes paupières sont toujours closes. Colosse plaque ses mains dans mon dos et me pousse brusquement dans la pièce, ce qui me contraint à ouvrir les yeux pour voir où je marche afin de ne pas me casser la figure. Non pas que ce soit déjà fait. Je dois être totalement défigurée, maintenant. Mais je préfère éviter une autre souffrance.

Mes yeux sont grands ouverts, à présent. J'embrasse la salle d'un geste circulaire du regard, et je me fige. Un homme se tient devant moi. Il a la même carrure que Colosse, les mêmes vêtements, le même regard froid et dur. Lui et mon gardien pourraient être jumeaux. Cette réflexion lui vaut le surnom affectueux de _Bourreau_.

Mais malgré son regard terrifiant, sans aucune pitié, ce n'est pas Bourreau qui me terrifia le plus. Ni cette chaise métallique, dans un coin. Non. C'est la rangée glaçante de ciseaux et de couteaux postée fièrement sur un petit meuble de fer.

Colosse laisse à nouveau échapper un rire, puis m'entraîne vers la chaise.

Non. Je ne veux pas y aller, non. Je commence à tirer sur mon bras. Qu'on me laisse tranquille ! N'ai-je pas été suffisamment torturée ? Pourquoi ne veut-on pas stopper ces horreurs ? Je ne l'ai pas mérité, je n'ai pas mérité tant de souffrances...

Les larmes coulent maintenant abondamment sur mes joues. Je suis prise de sanglots. Je hoquète.

Colosse rit de mes faibles protestations, et son rire s'intensifie lorsqu'il découvre mes larmes.

Je le hais. Je le hais pour m'avoir fait ça, pour avoir rit de mes souffrances, pour m'avoir accompagnée jusqu'aux salles de torture. Je le hais jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Je suis à présent assise sur la chaise. Son métal est froid et, lorsque que ma peau se colle à lui, je frémis.

Bourreau me sangle à la chaise, puis m'attache les poignets aux bras de la chaise. Lui aussi je le hais, pour rester aussi stoïque.

Il m'attache également les jambes, et, à ce stade, je crois que je hais tout le monde.

Ensuite, Bourreau se détourne et contemple minutieusement le petit meuble où sont dressés les outils. Il fait mine de réfléchir quelques instants, puis s'empare d'une paire de ciseaux. Grande. Longue. Tranchante. Parfaitement adaptée à la chair humaine.

Enfin, il se retourne vers moi, l'outil dans les mains.

Colosse ricane une dernière fois.

- Une dernière chose à dire, peut-être ? fait-il en pouffant.

Oh oui. J'aimerais tellement lui crier ma haine, la lui cracher au visage. Mais il n'y aurait pas assez de mot pour l'exprimer. Alors, à la place, je lui murmure, en rassemblant toute l'énergie et la force qu'il me reste :

- Tu es vraiment pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

La gifle ne tarde pas à arriver. Elle laisse une grande marque rouge sur ma peau à vif.

Mon gardien me contemple quelques secondes, puis sort :

- Je le sais.

Ensuite, il fait un signe de tête à Bourreau.

Et l'instant d'après, je suis devenue une Muette.

* * *

_Voilà ! C'est la fin de ce Two Shot !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé !_

_Vous pouvez laisser votre avis grâce à la petite case blanche en dessous ! :P_

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Ever'_


End file.
